


My Belongings

by Kiseysing



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Implied Mpreg, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseysing/pseuds/Kiseysing
Summary: Tod/主教 斜线有意义ABO 半强迫 内射 轻微道具 一人称无剧情 注意预警





	My Belongings

他可真好闻。

我说的不是他的信息素。那种属于人类的，纯生理的刺激和我的性欲没有任何相关联系。我能感受到它们，却无法为之所动。尽管那已经足够浓烈，但我也只有在回溯到这是由我引起的时候才能获得些许的满足感。我想说的，是活生生的，战栗的，新鲜的灵魂的气息。坦诚而言，我对此成瘾。

我在心里长长地为这样的美好叹息。我从来都能得到我想要的，或迟或早。但这次不同，兴许是不知何处的上帝给我的恩赐，又兴许是我一生中为数不多的好运，这比以往漫长的对峙要实惠许多。要知道尽管我不畏惧时光，但也不喜欢等待。

他的头发被我之前弄得乱了不少，散下来的一些发丝随着我的动作在床上颤动着。我着迷地盯着他，把他的手按到身体两侧，再把自己用力插入进去。我感到他的生殖腔口的软肉被我用阴茎强行分开，再缠上来挤压着我，这带来了极为舒畅的快感，让我本能又恶劣地想要深入，再深入。他颤抖地想往后退，却退无可退，只得又被我深深顶进去，抽出来，再顶住那个隐秘的入口浅浅地研磨。我以往没刻意进入过那里，觉得没有必要，现在才微微有些懊悔。他颤抖着咬住唇，双手出现几不可见地挣扎，被我没费多大心思就压制了。这当然不够，我很清楚，我想要更多。但我不着急，我更倾向于缓慢地享用我的乐趣。

我低下头安抚地亲吻他的额头。这很有用，他仍旧颤抖，却减轻了许多，甚至不自觉地想向我靠得更近，却又在被我顶入得清醒后又猛地后缩。他依恋我，或多或少地。这是我能出现在他身边，能一次又一次接近他，能操进他身体的最重要的原因，我甚至没有刻意费心去引诱他或说服他。我对此心知肚明，他亦复如是，却耻于承认，这让我心里产生了类似不快和无奈所混合的情感。我看着他的嘴唇，那里被他自己咬得苍白，让我很想俯身上去也用唇光顾，但我到底没有。我顿了顿，一路吻到他的脖颈处，亲昵又带着威胁地咬了咬他的喉结。那里的皮肤因凸起而显得更薄，看上去脆弱得不堪一击。他因这用了些力的暗示僵硬得厉害，倒是毫不怀疑我会真的咬下。

我为此感到好笑。我若是真想，直接吻他的嘴唇就好，何必如此大费干戈。但我终究什么也没说，而是选择挺身将自己彻底地操进到他的生殖腔里去，让那里狭窄的位置被迫撑得大开。行动总是比言语有用，我因这甚至让我有些疼痛的深入愉悦地闭上眼。而他——他似乎是尽全力地挣扎了起来，我轻而易举地控制住他的手腕，用力地一下又一下用阴茎碾压着里面被我操得又湿又软的内壁，那里很快就灵活地适应了我，更多的液体自动涌了出来。这感觉很好，灼热的体内，灼热的灵魂，被我能触及的最深的地方，和生理上的快意。我不知道这对他来说如何，尽管我难得希望我的猎物能和我有一样的感受。

在我又一次撑开那里时他终于呜咽出声。这是他给我的第一个言语上的回应，在无数次脸色惨白地看见我，然后又沉默地无视我之后。

“不行……”他听起来慌乱而可爱，又被我的深入搅成了更破碎的声音。“不……”

我的确喜欢他的声音，但我真希望不是听见这样简单又无意义的单词，尤其是在其中我甚至还听到了恐惧。不过另一方面来说这是件很有意思的事，毕竟在我的印象中，似乎这是他独属于我的情感，至少我从来没见过他对别的任何一个人或事有这种反应。我并不因凡人恐惧我而惊讶，但他的恐惧不同，他的恐惧更多来源于未知，而不是和旁人那样想要多在人间待上几年。

“嘘——”我将手指竖向他的嘴唇中间，一面舔咬着他的颈侧，我当然知道那里有多敏感，更勿论他后颈的腺体才被我狠狠咬进去过，情热期的信息素一股一股的弥漫出来，而我的信息素如影随形地笼罩着他，让他的眼神又迷茫起来。他是我的，永远都是，不论活着还是死亡，都逃不开也躲不过。我这样想着，感到了愉悦，在他耳边满足地呢喃着笑。

“怎么了，这里没被操进去过吗？刚才真该就在厅内操你——别人当然看不见我——这能更好地让你的下人们都看看他们的主人是个怎么样下贱的娼妇。”

我本没有对这些话的特别喜好，甚至其中个别词都是我搜寻了好久的记忆才翻出来的，但我意外地喜欢看他听见这些词的反应。他猛地别过头，把剩下的声音生生咽了下去，却将脖颈很更多地暴露在我的牙齿下。我自是欣然接受这馈赠，然后再更深，更深地贯穿他。

他没受得住几下，身体就开始无法自已地绷紧了，显然不论他到底喜不喜欢这样的性爱，在浓得快要将我浸没的信息素面前都不再重要。我顺手将一边的十字架拿过来，冰凉地贴在他湿得一塌糊涂的性器上。我只是希望他能注意到我，只是我，而不是我的阴茎或嘴唇或别的什么。然后我看着他不可置信地睁开眼睛，羞耻又慌乱地想要逃开。

“你疯了。”

“乖孩子。”我温柔地安慰他，再用金属轻轻地摩挲着他的阴茎顶端，然后我成功了，他湿润得彻底的眼睛望向了我。

“别……”他几乎是哀求地看着我，但我只是又将自己深深地插了进去，一次又一次顶进腔口，截断了他未完成的音节，感受着他不堪地闭上眼睛，无可抑制地绷紧，颤抖，将我绝望地一下下绞紧，然后到达高潮。

没有上帝，只有我。

“乖孩子……”我轻声笑着，将精液更多地匀开在金属表面上，他不敢看向我，合上的眼睫毛抖得厉害，身体随着高潮变得更加柔软。我将沾了液体的挂件扔到一边，把他的腿分得更开，将自己再次插进去，他痉挛着，却瞬间明白了我的意图。“出去——”他的推搡无力到像是只是作了个样子，他为什么总喜欢这些没道理的无用功？我没有精力追究这种事，径直用力挺腰，最后将自己卡进去，闭上眼享受独属我自己的顶峰。

精液浇在体内的感受终于击溃了他。“出去——求求你——”他的哭音好听得不像话，身体却将我更深地绞紧，无可奈何地任由更多的液体涌进去。人从来都是矛盾的。我饶有兴致地看他艰难地努力地吐出几个词：“不行——这样会——求你——”

“听话，”我怜惜地吻干他眼角的泪水，却用更多的液体将他灌满。“没事。”

我知道他害怕什么，那是生理本能的害怕。可我是虚无之物，我当然不可能让他怀孕，但我有意没有言明。

“给我生个孩子，这有什么不好？”我轻描淡写地说，低下头又吻了吻他闭上的眼睛，却疼痛地感到他颤抖的恐惧。

“我爱你。”

在性爱结束时我最终轻轻地叹息。

 

 

END


End file.
